Skoodge
Skoodge jest jednym z Najeźdźców Imperium Irkeńskiego oraz znajomym Zima z akademii, bez przerwy poniewieranym przez los oraz Wszechmocnych Najwyższych. Wygląd Skoodge jest jednym z najniższych irkeńskich najedźców. Posiada szerokie, pulchne ciało. Jego ]wygląd jest przez inne postacie opisywany jako "brzydki". Na jego uniformie nie widnieją charakterystyczne paski, jego uniform jest cały w kolorze ciemnoróżowym, pokrytym plamami, zapewne po jedzeniu. W dwóch pierwszych wystąpieniach jego buty i rękawiczki są w kolorze różowym, jednak od odcinka Hobo 13 ich kolor zmienia się na czarny, typowy dla irkeńskich uniformów. Osobowość thumb|left|222x222px|Dumny z siebie Skoodge z odcinka [[Battle of the Planets]] Pomimo niezachęcającej aparycji, jest zdolnym najeźdźcą, zdolnym poradzić sobie w trudnych warunkach, takich jak zamieszkała przez bardzo groźnych szczuro-ludzi planeta Blorch na którą został wysłany przez Najwyższych celem podboju . Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich nie tylko nie zginął próbując, lecz również doprowadził planetę do upadku, co więcej jego sukces okazał się być pierwszym zwycięstwem Irkenów w Operacji: Nadciągająca Zagłada 2, co dawało mu prawo do zostania twarzą całej kampanii, co z oczywistych względów nie spodobało się Najwyższym. Poza udowadnianiem, że niski najeźdźca może być skuteczny, Skoodge jest również prostoduszny, poczciwy, oddany służbie swoim liderom, nawet jeśli dość wyraźnie się ich obawia a także bardzo naiwny, zdolny uwierzyć w nagłą zmianę tradycji, gdzie zamiast osobiście pokierować eksterminacją dotychczasowych mieszkańców podbitej planety, najeźdźca zostaje wystrzelony z armaty prosto na powierzchnię tejże planety, tuż przed rozpoczęciem bombardowania orbitalnego . Wystąpienia * The Nightmare Begins * Battle of the Planets * Hobo 13 * Day of Da Spookies! (nieukończony) * Squishy: Hugger of Worlds (nieukończony) * Top of the Line (nieukończony) * Invader Dib (nieukończony) Historia W serialu O ile rola Skoodge'a w pierwszej operacji podboju wszechświata, pozostaje nieznana, za drugim razem został dopuszczony do Wielkiego Przypisywania, co przysługuje tylko najzdolniejszym Najeźdźcom. W jego efekcie zostaje wysłany na, zdawałoby się, samobójczą misję na planecie Blorch. thumb|left|200px|Skoodge patrzący ze zmartwieniem na swoich władców Skoodge powraca w odcinku Hobo 13 w glorii i chwale jako pierwszy Najeźdźca, który podbił wrogą planetę, jednak już teraz Najwyżsi pałają do niego nienawiścią stąd zamiast na plakatach, ląduje w armacie z zamiarem wystrzelenia z powrotem na Blorch, tuż przed bombardowaniem orbitalnym. Jednak i to nie było w stanie zabić Skoodge'a, skuszony obietnicą awansu, stawia się na Hobo 13 celem odbycia rodzaju testu polowego w którym drużyna dowodzona przez jednego z uczestników musi przedostać się przez szereg przeszkód. Zgłasza się na ochotnika do odciągnięcia uwagi zamieszkującej planetę bestii zwanej Hogulusem dlatego też Zim spycha go w jej objęcia. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że uciekł znacznie większemu potworowi, głównie po to, by w finałowej sekwencji zostać ponownie przezeń złapanym. W anulowanych odcinkach Wg. ukończonych części scenariuszy niedokończonych odcinków, po wydarzeniach z Hobo 13, Skoodge ponownie wyrwał się Hogulusowi, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że Najwyżsi go nienawidzą i starają się go pozbyć. Postanowił trzymać się Zima, znalazł sposób na dotarcie na Ziemię, po czym skrycie zamieszkał w piwnicy jego domu. Miał odegrać większą niż dotychczas rolę w odcinkach: Day of Da Spookies, gdzie miał pomóc Zimowi w ośmieszeniu Diba, Squishy: Hugger of Worlds w którym miał odegrać kluczową rolę w powstrzymywaniu tytułowego Squishy'ego przed "przytuleniem" Ziemi. W Top of the Line miał wystartować w turnieju jednostek SIR z kolei w niedoszłym filmie pełnometrażowym, wraz z Zimem miał zostać wysłany na ratunek Najeźdźcy Tenn na planetę Meekrob. W komiksach Jak na razie, Skoodge nie pojawiał się w komiksach, choć ze względu na fakt, że regularnie przewijał się przez serial, jego komiksowy debiut jest bardzo prawdopodobny. Ciekawostki * Okazjonalnie można go zobaczyć bez PAK'a na plecach, co jest błędem animacji. * Na czwartej płycie zestawu DVD Invader Zim House Box Set, widoczny jest Skoodge wraz ze swoim SIR'em, zatykający Irkeńską flagę na stosie trupów mieszkańców Blorch. * Pojawia się również na plakacie promującym InvaderCon z 2014 roku. * Spekuluje się, że Skoodge został faktycznie zabity przez Najwyższych w Battle Of The Planets a w Hobo 13 wystąpił jego klon, stąd Skoodge mógł potwierdzić, ZimFowi, że został zabity. * Niezależnie od słuszności powyższej spekulacji, Skoodge jest jedną z trzech postaci, które, technicznie, przez pewien czas były martwe. Pozostałe to Zim w Plague of Babies oraz Dib w Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Irkeni